


Running from you

by erenkillthemall



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Titans, Crusades, Eventual Eren Yaeger/ Erwin smith, Eventual Relationships, F/F, Its told from both P.O.V, M/M, Medival times, Minor Levi/Erwin Smith, Noble Eren Yaeger, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Levi/ Erwin Smith, POV Eren Yeager, POV Erwin Smith, Pervert Erwin Smith, Relationship(s), Robin Hood AU, The titan shifter are thieves, Thief Eren Yaeger, Titan-Haired Eren Yeager, just give it a chance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:32:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3621657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erenkillthemall/pseuds/erenkillthemall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Yeager is a noble whose had his lands and title unrightfully stolen from him<br/>Erwin Smith is the sheriff of Sina, he is a lawful man who believes he is doing right<br/>Eren Yeager steals from the rich and gives to the poor, Known as the 'The King of Thieves'<br/>Erwin Smith is trying to catch the elusive thief<br/>Where will this game lead? Will Erwin learn the going ons of the kingdom? Will he catch the tealed eye man?<br/>Will the thief be able to resist the temptations of the sheriff?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The setting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a story that my wonderful girlfriend, Amai Chan, and I have wished to write. This story will have on and off chapters, where I will write in Eren's P.O.V and she will write in Erwin's P.O.V. I will put in which is in whos POV. Also, the updating will be all of the place since we are both busy and my first priority is Making Amends and Scars Left Behind. So, Please enjoy

EREN'S POV

Eren drew back his arm, in his fingers clutched a bowstring, the young man took a deep breath as he lined up his shot; the target was at least three hundred meters away, this was the longest Eren had attempted to shoot. He could hear the bustling of Annie as she moved behind him. His arm started to shake with extrusion of being held for to long, even through he didn't have the faith to make this shot because he had failed many times before this, he slowly straightened his fingers from the string, letting go of the breath he was holding. The arrow made a dull thunk as it found it target. The tealed eye man took a breath and walked towards the makeshift target as he neared a smile graced his lips. "Annie! I finally hit the three hundred mark!" He yelled over his shoulder at the short blonde who was leaning against a tree

"Did you hit the center? Or just hit the target?" The girl said as she stood next Eren

Eren response was to stick his tongue at her

Annie shot him a look as she crouched to examine the hit closer, she was like a mentor to Eren, even through she wasn't as adept as Eren was a his bow, she helped him with giving criticism and helping him with hand-to-hand combat and sword. "Its a little to the right, but then again most of your shots are leaning to the right."

This caused the brunet to groan "Of course it was, can't you just be happy that I hit it?" He gave her a mock glare and she returned with one of her own

"No, because then you would get egolostical about it, and I'm here to push you."

"Your here to steal from those pompous asses." Eren grumbled 

Annie rolled her eyes "How in the hell are you the leader?"

This time it was Eren's turn to roll his eyes "Because I'm the best and I'm the one that started this conquest?" Of course he was right, he wasn't dubbed the 'King of Thieves' for nothing, but Annie just scoffed and headed back to the small encampment they currently had set up

Eren gently pulled the arrow, checking the tip, making sure it wasn't dull. When he was done, he placed the arrow in his quiver that was strapped to his back, you never knew when you had to run, especially since that bounty was raised. Through most of the common folk would more likely not give him up, since he was a big source of what helped them out. He followed after Annie, their clearing had enough space to let the five thieves set up camp and still have room. He sat down, placing his bow within reach. They might have escape plans at the ready and could leave at a moment notice, it didn't leave the chance those damned knights caught up to him, or that pompous sheriff. The group knew the woods well since they had lived there for quite sometime, as Eren tried to get back the land that rightfully belonged in Jaeger's name and not that Lord Rossi; Eren face was pulled in a grimace as he thought about the wrong that had befallen his family 

'You leave for five years, to fight in the crusades and suddenly its alright to take land right out of a young lord feet.' He thought bitterly, he was a young man of twenty-three, joining the crusades at eighteen. He was quite good at war, more then he thought he would ever be. His mother and sister had protested against Eren throwing away his life like that. He was recruited and become an archer in the 104th regiment, he was quite good, shooting and accurately shooting the shot that most people would fall short, soon the teen was ranked up taking control of his own squad of archers. Eren's eyes closed as he thought of the sandy place that was the east, it was so different from the Kingdom of Sina, who had lush forest and flourishing towns. He could almost feel the desert sun baking him. Through he barely had time to enjoy it with the consent threat of death

"Eren, you look like a bird took a shite on your bow." That was the voice of Ymir, a tall, tanned and freckled girl, who was quite crude at moments. 

Eren opened one eye "I was thinking..." His head toward her as he looked up 

"Careful, I do not want you hurting yourself." She laughed loudly as Eren scowled at her

"Shut up, where are the others?" He asked as he realized he had not heard the loud voice of Reiner or the extremely tall shadow of Berthold 

"Reiner is filling the water skins, while fishing for our dinner, and Bert is off gather herbs I suppose."

"Did I not assign you to herbs gathering?" He gave her a pointed look, all she did was shrug "Do you not have a sword to sharpen or mayhap a blonde to go see?" He rose his eyebrow at the other brunet

"Are you giving me permission to leave?" Eren wove a dismissive hand and Ymir took no more invention as she dawned the signature green cloak, that they wore, she took the unwalked path to town.

"Does everyone have somewhere to be?" Came a bored tone behind him

"Or being otherwise preoccupied, yes." Eren said as he stood "This includes me, I'm going to visit Armin then Mikasa." He wiped the dirt from himself

"Careful Eren, you've been going around town a lot lately, someone might catch you." Came Annie's warning as he pulled on his cloak. "Anyone can remember you with those ocean eyes." She crossed her arms

"Yeah, yeah, that's kind of the whole point the back roads and rooftops, besides I trust that the common folk to not turn me." He secured his quiver that was almost hidden underneath the cloak, expect for the fletching so the brunet could still grab the shaft of the arrow, taking his short bow, placing it in a place for easy access. He also secured the scabbard around his waist 

"That does not mean another knight is excluded."

"Look I have never been caught and I do not plan to be any time soon, so quit being a wet nurse and go about." He says as he heads down a path Ymir did not take

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Armin lived on the outskirts of town so it made that so much easier on the thief, through most scribes choose the solitary life, Eren choose to slip through his normal window "Armin! If Jean is here then you two had better be decent at least!" He called as he dropped silently on the floor. The place had started to look more and more like a cluttered library as time passed. But Eren couldn't complain he enjoyed the reading.

"Eren! What in the heavens are you doing here?!" Said another small blonde as this one head popped up from a stack of books. He was still almost a full head smaller then the brunet. The blonde had his hair pulled back into a small ponytail, It was getting long almost as long as Eren's, he met the bright blue eyes of his best friend

"What? Do ye say I can not come visit my best friend? Eren laughed a little

"Well-um- I mean- erm-"

"Calm down Armin, I'm here on work related matters, I wanted to know if there is anything I should be made aware of." He leaned against a bookshelf as he watched the blonde move around

"Are you in need of money?" He shot the brunet a questioning look, which spoke that he already knew that Eren did

"That and I wanted to check to see if my bounty had raised and how close the knights and sheriff are to us."  
"Well I don't know mush about the chase, though I do know that the price on your and the others heads have doubled since last time. So that's a total of a thousand gold pieces." Eren scoffed a bit 'They were hoping to appeal to the poorer folk.' He though as Armin continued "I have also learned that a big noble will be visiting in a fort night."

Eren nodded "Name. people he is here to see, and place he will be staying?" He said thinking of the Irish imminent he knew who owned a inn, that was very popular. "And how long will he be staying?"

"He probably be staying a week, two at most. He is said to be visit family and staying at either Sasha's or the Garrison. And I recall that the name is Lord Danza."

Eren again nodded "Alright I'm off, I still to see a few people." Eren climbed up into the window

"Stop by anytime, and please use the door, its there if a reason." The blonde called after him as Eren laughed

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Eren made a few stops in town, stopping by the blacksmith to pick up some more broad heads, that was all he really needed the rest he could make by himself; he place them in a small pouch that was at his side, soon stopping by a few of his contacts to make sure everything was going smoothly and no one was saying anything about where he was

 

After all his errands were done, he made his way to the barracks where the knights resided, he scaled the wall and crouched along the roof, keeping the setting sun in front of him, so his shadow didn't cast. It took him a few but he managed to spot mikasa, he whistled lowly a=she stopped her sword sharpening and stood, saying a few words with the head knight, Levi, Eren frowned as he gazed at the short man. He didn't like him one bit, but shook off his feeling as he slipping into the place they usual met. 

He was tackled by a silver, red and black mass "I haven't seen you in weeks." She said as she moved away

"Couldn't risk it, the guards where posted more then usual. I took to hiding."  
She gave him a stern look "You wouldn't have to hide if just got an honest job."

"'Kasa, I'm doing this well, besides my face is now plastered all of the Kingdom of Sina, with my unique looks any body could recognize me. If I walking into a place and go 'Yes hello I would like a job, oh I look the King of thieves, oh you know continence." He said sarcastically "Then 'Clink' I'm in chains and the common people are back to the way they were before and my friends have no where to go, I have duty to them 'Kasa and I'm keeping it." He crossed his arms, he was so tired of fighting about trivial about things, when he had bigger things to worry about. "Look I came here for information."

Mikasa nodded, looking weary as well "I have word that Mike the Tracker has caught scent of you as of late, through he seems to have a bit of trouble since you've been a lot of places." Eren nodded, storing away this information. It was obviously time to move again, deeper into the woods. "The sheriff is on the lead of this one, and Levi has plans of joining him as well."

"Including his squad and you?" He tilted his head, she was Levi's second in command and was usually left to look after things

"YEs, he is leaving Hange in charge, says he needs a good fighter to take down the tree and Jaeger." If they met it wouldn't be the first time Eren had to fight the knights and Mikasa, when the time came he would be ready

He smiled softly at her through "I'm still surprised that they do not suspect you, since you are my sibling."

"They believe I am loyal to the cause, and follow my vows, that I have forsaken my name and family." she smiled from behind her scarf

"Keep it up, I hope I do not see you on the field. I must go before I risk getting caught." She nodded and he slipped back out the way he came and back to his forest home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading the next chapter will be from Erwin's side, through it might not be as long as mine, I'm just very descriptive
> 
> Also, if you came from 'Making Amends' Then here are the cookies I promised *Hands out cookies*


	2. Sheriff Smith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Erwin's turn to place his setting

ERWIN'S POV

    Erwin Smith smiled down from his horse amusedly at the flock of people behind him. Behind him—the usually stoic Levi, the tracker—Mike Zacharias, Nanaba, and a few others. Sure, being sheriff had it's perks—such as eager admirers and wealthy men giving their almost ungodly amounts of gold for their protection. Honestly, if the blonde had woken up any earlier than usual and thought as little as he possibly could—he could imagine up a few more cons to being a Sheriff. 

It was boring. 

He had done almost everything: the finest of women, he had banked an ungodly amount of gold, held the most loyal of friends. He had it all—but yet, after he found himself done playing with his newfound unknowing toys, he found himself almost lethargic with newfound boredom. As much as he attempted to be apathetic about it—it nagged. 

Even Levi, his most loyal knight (And who was most eager to please him) was beginning to become predictable. Don't misunderstand him however, Levi still amused him every now and then. The risky trip of traveling into uncharted areas to find this homicidal criminal was well worth it. Levi proved to be one of his most intelligent investments, he hunted faster and was even more efficient than Mike. However his schedule wasn't lenient as Erwin needed it to be. It appeared as though the blonde always got his man, always received his reward, always had it easy. Nothing was a  challenge anymore. 

Until he met the boy with the eyes of the ocean. 

Even after those years passed, Erwin could not forget him. The young thing was covered in blood and dirt, the crusades had done a fair number on him. His almost malicious expression gave the clear atmosphere of "Don't you underestimate me" and the blonde couldn't be anymore delighted. The glare seemed directed at him, and only him—or so Erwin had liked to imagine, even if the notion was ridiculous frankly. What that boy was, was a challenge—something he wouldn't find in a couple days of searching, or be caught drunk at a bar—He wasn't like the others, just one look was enough for Erwin to be aware of that. 

He wanted that boy.   
   
"Robin Hood" as Erwin loved to call him; simply because he was swift like a bird and his hooded cloak was a magnificent shade of Everest green—Had been causing quite the amount of trouble. He wanted to tie those wings down and keep the boy there, he wasn't entirely sure what he wanted with him yet. So he'd settle with having the beauty facedown on his desk—moaning and begging for more while he plunged in again and again until he was completely undone.

Robin Hood however was causing quite the amount of trouble. Stealing from the wealthy, and giving their barely used gold to the deserving didn't appear that bad to him really. Even if the nobles withdrew some of their funding, it was fine—He didn't actually need it. 

However that didn't excuse the tarnishing of his almost spotless reputation, King Rossi wasn't pleased in the least. There was a rumor among the folk there, saying that the Recon Knights were growing soft bellies and were growing lazy due to lack of criminals. Erwin was aware that wasn't the case, Levi was placed in charge regarding daily training. 

"Sherrif Smith! ARE YOU LISTENING NOT TO ME?!?" Nanaba almost screeched, shaking his reins exasperatedly; how he was able to join the Recon Knights Erwin had no idea. Most likely with Mike, honestly he liked the smaller blonde's personality—He was amusing as well. "Did you not hear of what Mike said?!" He sounded greatly displeased, the Sherriff decided to play along to avoid any other unnecessary amounts of sound. 

"No I did not, care to inform me of it?" 

"Well Hanji was—er well around the bar at this time and she while gossiping about your-" Nanaba shivered a bit, he always found himself a bit creeped out by Erwin's reactions when it came to Robin Hood. "Robin, and continued to hear the name 'Eren', over and over again. So mayhaps that's the name of our vigilante?" 

"Amusing thought Nanaba, I shall certainly look into it."

Mike quickly rode up behind Nanaba and covered his mouth with his hand—quietly whispering some sweet words and kisses along his neck and ears before letting him go. Nanaba was silent but obviously fuming, Levi was eyeing him critically while Mike smiled and shook his head. The blonde was quick to anger, and if you knew him as well as Erwin did; quick to forgive as well.

He visualized the boy again, as clear as day, how he always appeared in the blonde's mind. 

Eren.

'What a magnificent name' He thought to himself, almost purring. His sword glowed a dull yellow within it's scabbard, and Erwin smiled lightly. "I see you agree as well Alexander." 

Xxxxx

"Oi, Erwin. I'm going to reside in that bookstore for a while, is there anything you would like?" Levi rode up silently, hushed in that tone only Erwin could hear when he wanted. 

"That's rather nice of you to offer Levi, however I'm pleased currently." The older male reached downwards to pet the raven's hair absentmindedly before rubbing his slapped hand. 

"Don't touch me, you're most likely fucking filthy." The smaller male playfully fumed, he'd rather be a rabid cannibal then admit that he liked Erwin's acts of affection. The blonde shook his head and laughed heartily. "I'm as dirty as you perceive me to be no~?" He had even taken it upon himself to make pelvic motions. 

"You are disgusting." 

"As much as Hanji?"

Xxxxxxx


	3. The meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are you ready to get some reading done? Cause this is a long chapter, but our two characters meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of reading.

Eren's P.O.V

Eren slipped back into camp, night had fallen the soft glow of the fire casted itself on his five friends

"When do you think Eren will be back?" Reiner's baritone voice spoke up

Annie gave a shrug "He might stay for a bit of food with Sasha."

"Or I am already here?" Eren spoke up as he stepped out of the trees, most of them jumped except Annie, she probably heard the brunet a couple of minutes before, she had very superb hearing. Which was very useful. "Its time to leave." Eren's voice was low and he cast looks over to the trees, like he expected horses or men to appear.

Annie was already standing, Bert and Reiner had begun to stand, but Ymir spoke out "Why do we have to leave?"  
"Mikasa says the search party is getting close."

"Why should trust your sister? She's a knight and is loyal to them." She spoke lowly, this wasn't the first time she had spoke out and it was getting on his nerves, she was starting to take his orders less and less, and Eren couldn't risk the damn fool making a scene and getting them all arrested.

"She is my sister." The teal eyes seemed to flash green in the low light as his anger rose.  
"Not even your real sister, she took the vows before while you were away, who says she is leading them to us hm?" She rose a eyebrow

"I say she isn't and you do best to remember your place Ymir, or that pretty blonde could get hurt." He watched in satisfaction as she scowled

"You wouldn't. You don't hurt innocents." Ymir rose to stand, her fist clenched. The others took a step back watching Eren to see what he do

"Your right Ymir I don't." Ymir relaxed a bit, but her expression was still guarded "But some of my contacts do, and they could get a small note and some money." He smirked at her, as he took steps to reach her, now only a fire was between them, Ymir's hand drifted to her small dagger.

"I know better Eren, your too good for that." Eren glared at her and pulled a arrow, nocking and shooting the arrow, close to her head. A gasp was heard from around them and Ymir stumbled back 

" Draw your dagger Ymir and I won't just scratch you." He said dangerously, "I will not stand for this insolents, not from you. Remember you owe me for your life, and now your asking me to take the life that I saved away. I will not stand for you questioning me. What I say goes, if I say climb a tree you do it, and not pass it on to someone else." Eren moved around the fire "So, get your ass up and pack." He walked over to his sleeping bag, and packed up he heard the other do the same, it was complete silence, making Eren scoff. and he shoulders his pack

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had actually head east this time, sometimes moving through the tress sometimes on the ground, when they stopped, it looked like Ymir would say something, but Eren would send her a glare and tighten his hold on his bow, it was a silver bow that matched the moonlight, this bow has never missed its mark, he acquired it in the middle east, through he didn't use it to train, just for fights.

They settled down about a fifty miles away from their last camp, through it would only be temporary, so, they stayed until Eren told them to move again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Eren got up "Alright, Annie watch the camp, I'll be back." They were sitting around, they had stayed in the camp for two days, because he didn't deem it safe to venture.  
"Where are you going?" Bertholdt spoke up, from his spot next to Reiner.  
"To stretch my legs and arm, before I get lazy." He smiled a little, Ymir rose a bit, but Annie took the situation into her own hands, making Ymir sit back down. "Annie is in charge until I get back." If Eren had to admit, he would say that Annie was his second in command, he trust her the most.  
"Be careful Eren, do not get caught." Annie's warning came as it always did  
"I do not plan on it." He would smile and say. He grabbed his training bow and quiver, strapping it on his back. Eren left his scabbard by his pack, he clips his cloak around his neck and heads down a random path, making sure to mark his path, so he can find his way back.  
The brunet heads down to a stream, so that he can rest after a small session but before he can even pick a target, a horse neigh interrupt him. The thief immediately moves back to the trees, walking softly the way he heard.  
A horse was drinking from the stream, it was saddled "Where is your rider?" The teal eyed man questioned softly, his light eyes, glinting with gold in the sunlight, searched the area until they landed on the blonde sheriff, he reached back to pull an arrow, in no way was this man innocent. He could easily kill him from this distance, but the eyes his blue yes swept the area reminded him Armin, so Eren nocked an arrow and stepped out, his stance was guarded and the bow was raised to aim at the blonde giant "What are you doing her sheriff? Especially alone, don't you know thieves live here?" He glared at Smith "Where is the rest of your party?" The teal eyes swept around quickly, before returning to the sheriff, a scowl was on his face, as he remembered the role he hand in taking his land, he stood up for the men who took his lands.  
Erwin looks elated as his lips curved into an immensely amused smile Ah? Oh my little robin, how you've grown from our first meeting." He smiles easily and steps forward, testing Eren's skills  
Eren's scowl deepens at the taunt, he lets the arrow loose, letting fly by his head "Don't take another step." He says as he nocks another arrow "And I'm not your little what ever."  
Erwin laughs lightly, airy and clear,-obviously unaphase, fascinated even. "Oh my, dangerous as well I see. Would you kill me without a second thought dear robin?" His voice is bittersweet, yet his sky blue irises remain calm and steady.  
"Of course I would, your a reason my mother is no longer here, and I no longer hold any lands." He drew his arm more taunt "Now answer me, Smith, what are you doing here?" He kept his tone low, his eyes still flitting about

Erwin's eyes narrow for a second, appearing puzzled for a second before shaking his head. His sword glows a bright yellow now, and the blonde shifts a bit. "Am I now?" Erwin takes a slow stride forward, almost inching towards the brunette. "Was your mothers eyes as entrancing as yours then?" He tilts head, looking almost innocent from an angle  
Eren watches him carefully, but looks at the sword resting at the blonde's side, looking puzzled, before he scowls again "You don't ask the questions here. I do." Eren couldn't stand this man, perhaps he was to use to be listened to, He lets the next arrow fly, making sure it cuts his ear a bit. "Get back." It was unnerving the way this man was, deadly yet looking innocent.  
"Oh my, wasn't that rather viscous?" Erwin quickly clamps his hand over his ear, the pain was something interesting yes, however he dislikes the thought of his physical appearance being mangled. He would get closer to his robin, even if he had to deflect or take every arrow that came by. Eren would have to knock him dead. The blonde decided to be bold and take a whole half step, clutching Alexander tightly. "I've been informed your name is Eren no? Would you rather be addressed as that then?"  
"I warned you." He glares at him, taking a step back as the sheriff stepped forward, a arrow nocked as the blonde's hand on his sword. "So, you finally learn my name? After years of being a noble born and a thief " The brunet laughs a little "Call me what you wish, I do not care."\  
Erwin decides to once again be the crazy one and swiftly throw his sword at the smaller male, while Eren was distracted by the glowing object-and yes reacted immensely quickly the blonde managed to tumble him down by just the skin of his teeth, making sure he wrenched the silver arrow out of his hands. Eren's eyes widen at how quickly the giant of a man moved. The brunet immediately tried to move away, worrying about himself first, before worrying about his weapon. It was almost like the first time Eren faced off with Bert, he was surprised how light the tree of a man could be, and once again he was caught unawares.Erwin lets out a sigh, seemingly out of relief, jumping on one of the most dangerous people that resided in the area wasn't the smartest idea. The blonde stared down at the brunette, analyzing his every aspect. "I must say, you look better when you're not injuring me love."  
"Get the hell off of me." He glares up at the man "I am in no way one of your loves, I am not a whore." He grinds his teeth, he has heard of the sheriffs love of woman. Eren pushed himself up, rolling them over, Eren looked down at the sheriff 'What game is this man playing?'

Erwin rolled his eyes apathetically. The blonde clutched Eren's shirt and switched their positions once again. "You said that I could address you as what I pleased no?" He had to be careful, if the smaller man got any closer to his bow he would surely be dead with his sword just out of arms reach. "What happened to your mother?" Erwin inquired, staring intensely into those raging blue eyes.  
Eren's head turn to search for his bow, he expected a easy day, not a day were he was rolling on the ground with the sheriff. "Why do you care? She was just another filthy dog to you people." He spat at the man on top of him "Another woman who had no place. Who deserved nothing. " Eren's eyes found his bow, if he could just roll them a couple more times he could reach it, he flipped them over again

The blonde eyed the boy from under him, raising an eyebrow. "Ah? Was she now? Was she as interesting as her son?" Erwin watched the boy eye his bow and chuckled low, "Are you going to shoot me now? Intriguing~"  
"It doesn't matter anymore, she's gone and your still walking." He almost smirked "Believe me I plan on shooting you, mayhap leaving you as a gimp?" He rose an eyebrow "Then I would no longer have to worry about you chasing me." He leaned up, using his weight to roll them, the brunet moved to get up so he may grab the bow that lied so close now  
Erwin swiftly reached up and gripped Eren's arm tightly "Contrary to your beliefs Eren, I had nothing to do with the death of your mother." The blonde smiled icily, Eren felt a chill go up his spine at that smile, he has seen it so many times and it never led to anything good.  
He glared at Erwin "Like I'm suppose to believe you." He said as his gaze was brought to the sword once again, which was glowing a bright yellow. He was quite curious about why it kept glowing. He tilted his head at it, losing the frown. Looking at it with puzzlement  
"Curious are we?" Came the baritone voice of the sheriff behind the brunet  
Eren turned his gaze on Erwin again, who was smiling a bit, why the hell was that man smiling, he glared at him again "Mayhap. What do you want to know?" His teal eyes flicked to his bow again  
Erwin sat up to rest on his elbows, brushing bits of plants and brush off him. "I would love to learn a bit more about my famous vigilante no? Or perhaps why he harbors a deep-rooted loathe towards me?" The blonde smiled widely, looking bemused at the archer. His attitude was pissing Eren off to no end. "In return I will answer any inquiries you have of me or my sword."  
Eren studied the blonde, as he crossed his arms "How do I know I can trust you?"  
He smiles a warm smile, almost teasingly. "I am not wielding my sword no? And you're not wielding your bow either. Seems like reason enough no?"  
Eren nodded a bit "I guess that is true. Fine, you can ask your questions and I will ask mine."  
"Is there a chance that perhaps you will get off of me first?" Erwin laughs lightly, squirming a bit in the dirt in disdain. "It would be a bit unseemly if someone were to catch us no?"  
Eren smiled a bit "I've been caught in a lot worse." He said but moved off the blonde to stand up, Eren dust himself off of dirt, while moving a few steps away from Erwin  
"I can imagine for the oh so immensely scandalous criminal." Once Erwin had deemed himself clean enough his sword ceased the glowing and the taller male took a quiet stride towards the brunette. "What was your father like?"  
"People say he was a good man, a smart man, but I didn't really know, he was usually gone." Eren shrugged as he watched the taller man approach "My turn, why does the sword glow?'  
The older male relaxed as the archer shrugged his advances off, smiling as he found a tree near Eren to relax. "Ah? Magic my dear~ Now, do you have any siblings?" Eren's eyebrow ticked in annoyance at the vague answer  
"Blood related, no, adopted, yes." Eren moved to sit on a rock in the sun, the brunet enjoyed the feel of the sun on his skin. "How did you acquire the sword?"  
The blonde pouted a bit, shifting uncomfortably. "Why are you so intrigued with my sword? You're welcome to take a swing or two if you please." Now that was intriguing Erwin didn't seem to want to tell Eren about the sword, yet he would let the archer hold the sword  
Eren rose an eyebrow. "Would you rather I inquire about you? Besides its interesting." Eren looked at the sword "No, I'm not a sword type of guy, I'm just sating my curiosity."  
Erwin cringed, shaking his head in disdain. "Ah, I see- Where does your weapon come from hmm?" The blonde reached down to pick up the elegant bow, fingering it lightly.  
Eren scowled "Refrain from touching the bow, I got it from a priest in the east." Eren crossed his arms "Your not answering my questions, you're evading."  
The knight smiled sweetly and waved his hand dismissively. It seemed the man just loved to piss Eren off. "Aren't you rather intelligent? Though I don't believe I am particularly." He hands Eren the bow before recalling his own sword- quickly retrieving the scattered sword and brushing the filth off the lustrous surface with almost affection.  
Eren picked up his fallen bow "I believe you are, I deal with people like that daily, so I think I know." Eren sat back down on the rock, his bow in his lap. "Just answer me honestly Smith, are you here with a search party or on a friendly stroll?" He looked at the blonde, as he played with the bowstring, where it was a bit frayed from use.  
"Interesting interesting." Erwin watched the elegant fingers toy with the string, seeming to ponder something, what it could of been was beyond Eren. "Contrary to what you may assume love I am alone, do you honestly believe I would simply let you strike me twice when I have a team behind me?"  
Eren shrugged "What is interesting?" Eren tilts his head "I honestly don't know if you would or not." He shrugs "Most would, they would not venture alone into here." Eren gestured to the woods around them  
Erwin laughed again, shaking his head. "Must you doubt me in everything? I assumed we were on at least hunter-prey terms here."  
"Sorry, that I'm not trusting of people who are hunting me." The brunet rolls his eyes "And yes, I believe we are  
"Hmmm? Wasn't you who shot the first arrow love?" He purrs, seeming to know that he was grating on Eren's nerves already. "Actually I find you rather fascinating, your eyes are rather stunning."  
Eren grins, it was one that screamed danger "Your on my turf sheriff, I make the rules." He looks down at his bow "You continually mention that your entranced by me and my eyes." He looks at his teal eyes in his reflection, scowling a bit  
Erwin's eyes glint, almost challenging the smaller male, but it seemed different to the way Eren was challenging him. "I believe you should smile more, it would suit your features better certainly."  
He looked at the blonde and scowled "I smile more when I'm around people I enjoy." His fingers idly traced a design set in the surface of the bow, he was getting a little to comfortable with the blonde, but the man had no threatening aura as Eren would have suspected  
"Shouldn't I dislike you as much as you dislike me? I had nothing to do with your mothers tragic death however." The sheriff almost hisses through grit teeth.  
"You should, I mean I am the one who ruined your spotless record." He smirks a bit "All you have is your word." The brunet shrugs "And no offence" he adds sarcastically "I don't exactly trust you, I don't care that your not taking me in chains, I don't trust you."  
"That's understandable, its not like I can trust you either considering you would slit my throat at any second." He purrs, eyeing the smaller male again, tapping his sword lightly to cease the ever growing light. "We can't have a civilized conversation if we're both cautious of slitting each others neck no?"  
Eren looked over at the stream. "I guess not." He shrugged 'To bad, could have been nice to talk to him normally if I wasn't a criminal. Oh well. It's what I chose.'  
"Perhaps we could do something of the sorts crazy and I don't know, speak to each other as if we're not supposed to be enemies?"  
Eren laughs, "I don't know, sure you can handle something that crazy?" He says smiling a little. He never excepted the sheriff to be like this, he excepted gruff and smart. And to take him into custody as soon as possible, he had to say it was a rather pleasant surprise  
The grin that grows upon the blonde's face is not only cheesy but ridiculous as well. He hasn't expected this turn of events, and he could predict most things before they happened regardless. "I don't know, I am standing in front of one of the most feared people in the area no? I believe I can handle this."  
Eren's teal eyes sparkle with mirth "If your so sure, about it, then we can try." He smiles at the blonde. He still couldn't believe he was having a conversation with this man, but it's was interesting at least. Eren had to stay he was a bit curious, so he took the chance to learn more about his adversary. Even if they weren't enemies at the moment, just two people having a conversation.  
"Sounds intriguing love. So why don't you inform me about yourself hmmm~?"  
Eren raised an eyebrow at the happiness on the man's face "What do you want to know?" He honestly didn't know what he could say. He just decided to see what the Erwin would ask.  
The blonde gulped, shifting in surprise at the inquiry. "Ah, how does everything sound hmm~?"  
Both of Eren's eyebrows rose at the sudden change "Alright, well I'm 23 I joined the kings army at 18, I was in the east, become the regiment leader of the 104th archer squad at 19." Eren shrugged "Came back to find my mom dead, my sister joined the erm..." Eren paused he didn't want to give away mikasa "Something and my dad was no where to be found. I saved a few people along the way, having them join in my goal. And now I steal from the rich and give to the poor. And run from most knights and a sheriff." Eren looked at the sheriff, watching his reaction  
The blonde placed his hand on his chin, listening intently-absorbing each and every word. "And you dislike the knights why?"  
"I don't dislike all knights, some people are use to know are in the knights, like horse face." Eren shrugged, the brunet was also cautious of saying names, so he used nicknames he gave them "But most knights don't to their job, they turn a blind eye to people in need. It disgusts me."  
"Really now? Do I disgust you as well~?" Eren was tempted to roll his eyes at the blonde's question.  
The tanned man studied the blonde, tilting his head "You confuse me more then anything."  
Erwin turned his head to smile at the thief, his eyes glowing brightly with curiosity. "I hear that the fair amount, now I shall surely keep it in mind since even you have noticed."  
Eren thought that this man couldn't get anymore confusing, but apparently he was wrong. "Of course I noticed, its kind of in my occupation to notice things." His eyebrows once again rose as Erwin smiled  
The taller male blinks, raising an eyebrow. "What are your motives for thieving? Your mother?"  
Eren laughed lightly "No, no, if that was the case, I would be murdering. No, the reason I started is because I saw how much the people were suffering, while the noble men where sitting on their fat arses not lifting a finger to help them." His teal eyes seem to flash green with anger. "So, I decided to help out. Ask around, you can see I have helped many, stopped the knights and officers from taking their business and homes."  
The blonde shifts again, looking at the sky as if inquiring it for answers-"How would you run our kingdom then hmmm?" He was curious as to see what unexpected things his robin would answer with next.  
Eren shrugged "I do not know, I don't want to run the kingdom, I just want to help the people. That's all." But instead of getting an answer from the blonde Eren heard a distinct yell from where he had come from. He knew that voice, it was more of a guttural battle cry, it had Eren standing and looking out into the woods, teal eyes flicking over the woods. Before he felt anger, he knew that his party of thieves had been found, he whipped around to face the blonde "Seems your dogs have found us." He practically growled at the blonde before sprinting into the woods.


	4. The taking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things. Action.  
> I'm to tired to write a summary. But we get to Levi and discover a tad about Eren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so if you haven't noticed that this is in Eren's Pov and not Erwin's there is a reason, my co-author is a tad busy as of these last few weeks. so I'm posting this chapter.

Eren's P.O.V

He ran back through the trees sticking to the shadows, so it was less likely for the brunet to be seen. Anything could have happened while he was away as Eren neared the bushes near his encampment he slowed a tad, he couldn't run into an unknown battle. Many years of war had taught him that, so the brunet climbed up a tree to scout out the problem, he could hear the clash of steel and a sickening slick as the steel found purchase. As he found a study branch to stand on he clutched his bow. He crouched and peered through the trees. "Knights." Eren spoke to himself as he saw the emblem on some of their shields. He looked over around camp, spying Annie first, her broad sword was drawn, her face gave away nothing, but Eren's trained eyes saw the small shake in her arms that told him everything, next he saw Ymir, who was throwing her daggers at her adversaries, some finding purchase, other times they did not. She was relentlessly trying to dodge as the knights came to close to her, she picked up the fallen daggers as she went along. She also kept the knights from sneaking up on the others.

 

A blonde mass caught Eren's attention, Reiner held his shield and his sword, he sent people flying back with the force of his blows, Reiner's shield to had an emblem, two wings crossing, he meant it as a mocking, but they soon picked it has their own. Bertholdt was standing his back to Reiner, they were best when together, they always knew how the other was going to move, Bert swung his staff around, the staff was as tall as the giant and was sharpened at the ends, making it effective.

Through they fought hard, they were outnumbered. Eren sighed and took aim with his bow, he shoot a knight through the neck, he dropped like a stone, but Eren didn't stop he kept raining down on them.

"The tree, Gunther the kid is in the tree." Eren knew immediately who that voice belonged to, because in the whole kingdom only one man called him kid, that was knight captain Levi., quickly as he heard his position being given up, was as quick as he moved from branch to branch. As the brunet his the ground he tucked and rolled, getting on one knee he shot at the men with bows, they stood no chance against him or the constantly moving targets. Eren had training the five thieves as he did he soldiers, to always keep moving when you faced against archers, that way it was less likely to get shot.

"We must fall back!" Eren called as he wove between trees

"We cannot fall back Eren!" Called Annie back, Eren sighed, and followed as Annie said, though he knew the chances of them getting out of here unscathed was a bit slim, but he trusted Annie. She parried with a knight, their swords above her head as the man was tall and she was on the short side, she reached down and grabbed her smaller knife slicing at her adversary's arm

"Fine, then we fight with all we got. Ymir, take to the trees, do not stop moving!" Ymir reacted quickly, she might give him problems but she followed his orders, she dodged away from her chasers. Climbing a tree

"Archers take them down, we can't let them get to higher ground!" Came Levi's yell

Eren shot at the archers who raised their bows "Try it shorty! It’s fun to watch you get angry!" Eren laughed "Your archers are pathetic." Eren watched as the shorter man glared at his direction, for all Eren's bravado he was still scared of the captain, he said to be the best and he used to be part of the underground, anyone who survived there was meant to be feared. 

But Eren's eyes were drawn away as he saw a flash of red, 'Kasa was moving toward Annie. Now, he knew Annie could hold her own against Mikasa, but he couldn't risk it, Annie was becoming tired after facing so many. He raised his bow aiming at her leg, he didn't want to kill only cause her to withdraw. But as the brunet drew his arm, he forgot to watch his own surroundings, a sharp pain came from Eren's right side, he stumbled back a shield had hit him, a tall man with a shaggy hair, he was about tall as Bert. Eren was caused to drop his bow as the tall man stalked toward him, like he was prey, the teal eyed man knew this man, he was known as the tracker. 

Eren removed his sword from his scabbard, as well as he dagger. The man had an advantage with the shield, Eren studied him taking mere seconds, before he dashed to the trees, and he could hear the heavy footfalls of The Tracker. "Come on, catch me if you can!" He yelled as he ran between trees. He had to get back to his bow and Annie, he couldn't have them fight, and first he has to take care of the man chasing him. Eren jumped on a low branch pulling himself up, cutting his arm since he didn't sheath the blades. he went back the way he came, hoping to make it back, as he dropped back to the forest floor when he though the close was clear, he felt the burning pain of steel biting skin, he hissed and scrambled away.

Someone had to either really hate him or love him. The man had actually chase Eren and had cut him. The man spun and went to deal a heavier blow to Eren, but he dropped to the forest floor rolling once, he was back by bow. He couldn't lose this bow, not ever. He looked up to see the giant stand over him. 

'I will not die here.' The teal eyes flashed as determination flared through him, he grabbed an arrow stabbing it through the trackers leg, and he hoped he had hobbled him. Eren stood as the man howled

When the tealed eyed man made it back to the clearing, he saw Reiner grabbing Bertholdt as he fell back. Seems they were more overwhelmed then he had originally thought. Eren's bow was raised 

 

"Do not even think about it thief! Or we slit the blonde's throat!" Eren's eyes were drawn to the scene by the knight captain who held Annie up by her arms, she was bruised and nearly passing out in the arms of the knights. Eren ground his teeth, 'How dare them!' "Do you really want to take the chance of your precious blonde being killed?”

 

"Don't you ploughing touch her?" Eren glared at them, if he's eyes were teal before they were completely bright green now. He was boiling in rage at the idea of those dogs touching Annie

"Eren! Don't we can't risk it?" Annie was looking at him, she was teetering on the edge and yet she still was trying to protect Eren, Eren's eyes swung to her

 

"We can risk it, they won't harm you." Eren raised his bow slightly, he saw 'Kasa take a step back. But before he could raise it fully, Reiner's arms grabbed Eren "Reiner, get off of me."

 

Mikasa's P.o.v

 

Mikasa watched has her brother was grabbed by his own team mate. "What is that kid up to?" Captain Levi wondered, looking as confused as the rest.

"Protecting your stupid asses, you don't know the half of what he can do." Annie looked at Mikasa, looking as disinterested as ever.

"He's just another criminal." One of the knights that were holding Annie said.

"He's more than that, has been since he was twenty." Annie's gaze never left Mikasa's, if she was trying to convey something to the raven; then Mikasa didn't have a clue of what that was. 

Mikasa looked at the scene with Eren, he was struggling against Reiner, but Reiner seemed to have a good grip on the brunet 

"What aren't you telling us?" Mikasa looked back at Levi, feeling torn, she should never have come on this trip.

"Enough." Annie was curt, even beaten she still had bite to her

"You will tell us.” Levi was standing in front of her, he was actually eye level with her.

 

"No, I won't." She glowered at the short male, Mikasa had to respect her for standing up to Captain Levi, but it was quite stupid of her to do as she was in custody 

"You say that, but I have my ways of getting information." The blonde just smirked a little as if she was amused by his attempts to make her scared. 

"And I have my ways of not talking. So, do your torture you'll get nothing from me."

Levi seemed to stop and consider her words, she had the posture to prove her words because the girl had stood quite well up to Mikasa and that was a feat itself, but the blonde held off many of his company before being taken down. He regarded Annie. Who seemed to be getting better, she didn't look as battered, Mikasa looked at her ripped clothing, though she saw no cuts, she thought that the blonde was only gazed but there was blood where the cloths had ripped, which had brought up a few questions, it seems that this didn't escape Levi's gaze either.

"Perhaps you are right, but it seems that our thief over there cares an awful lot about you. I think he would come after you to save you." This seemed to bring an emotion out of Annie, Mikasa could see her jaw click as she ground her teeth

"Don't you lay a hand on him?" Mikasa felt a twinge of jealousy and guilt rush through her that was her brother she should be the one saying that, not Annie.

"Seems I stuck a nerve; afraid for him?" Levi eyebrow rose

“No, Eren is strong." Annie said it with such confidence "And he's not stupid enough to come after me."

"Mikasa what do you say, you grew up with the brat."

Mikasa looked at Annie and Annie looked back, but Mikasa couldn't sense what emotion could possibly be there, if there was a warning she saw none. "Eren is very strong-willed-" It was no secret that Mikasa had grown up in the Jaeger's households she had left shortly after Eren went to war. "He is also very loyal, I doubt that he has changed since I last saw him."

"It's settled then, the blonde bitch comes with us." Levi said to his men, Mikasa looked at her brother guilty.

 

Eren's P.O.V 

Eren had stopped struggling against Reiner, since he saw that trying to save Annie in that moment was no less than a suicide. Reiner set him down and Eren looked at the captain. "Hear that Jaeger? Your pretty little girlfriend will be waiting for you at the castle."  
"Why take her? Why not just take me?" Eren glared at them all, his hand clutching his bow like it was his lifeline. "Are you afraid Captain Levi?" Eren put as much mock in his voice as her could

"No, I just don't take useless risk to get what I want." Eren watched as Annie was thrown on the back of a horse, 

Eren fist clenched as the knights took their dead and turned to leave "Ploughing knights."

"Eren what are we going to do?" Reiner asked 

"We are going to get Annie back." 

"Eren! You can't that suicide." Bert exclaimed looking at Eren with concern

"I know but I won't let her deal with those pigs." Eren said determined and it was known once Eren set his mind to something there was no change it.


End file.
